


Extranjero

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy's language lessons are going well. Perhaps too well.





	Extranjero

**Author's Note:**

> E is for español

Exactly what was going on, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Lucy had just walked in, clearly agitated and she turned to him and asked something. The problem was: his Spanish sucked big time. “ _ Rufus, ¿has visto mi bolígrafo? _ ”

“Sorry, what?” the engineer said and saw her watch him with a confused expression.

“ _ Lucy, estás hablando en español” _ Flynn commented from his chair, without looking up from his crosswords. “ _ Él no te entiende” _

Carlin saw the historian sigh.

“ _ No consigo retomar mi Inglés _ ,” she told Garcia

“What did I miss?” questioned the techie, looking at Flynn.

“Spanish practice, we were studying now she’s stuck in Spanish, will take her a few minutes to get herself to make sense,” the ex NSA told him, “And she’s looking for her pen”

“Oh,” said the younger man “No, I haven’t seen it anywhere”

“Neither did I” the Croatian man finally lowered his crosswords and turned to Lucy, who was frowning a bit, probably struggling to get back to her mother tongue. “ _ No sabemos donde está _ ”

“ _ Está ‘bien’ _ ” she said with a nod and Flynn smirked at her odd pronunciation of the last word.

“And she just went to french” he commented. “ _ ¿Dónde está tu diario? _ ”

“ _ Je ne-- _ ” the woman interrupted herself, “Find… I, uh,... It wasn’t with the journal”

“Oh, you’re back” Rufus smirked, “Good, I was afraid you were going to Croatian later”

“Maybe once she gets her Spanish on point” considered Garcia and the historian shot him a look “What? Won’t harm and we can make fun of people in it, I certainly can use the practice”

“We can discuss this later, I still have to find my pen. I was trying to write on the journal, finally got inspired for it and the pen goes missing” she said.

“Didn’t Wyatt borrowed it from you last night? So he could draw some ugly thing for the game?” Rufus tried “What was that anyway?”

“I believe he was trying to represent a hippo, for ‘Madagascar’” Flynn commented.

“Well, it definitely didn’t look like a child’s movie” Carlin pointed out.

Lucy chuckled “Well, I think it is with him. I just hope he remembers where he left it” she started to turn to leave, but Flynn stopped her.

“Use this one” he hadn’t her the one he was using for the crosswords

“Thought you were using”

“Just finished”

“Okay, I’ll get it back to you later”

“No problem”

“Didn’t you just start this one?” Rufus asked after the historian left.

“Oh, yeah, but Wyatt will find her pen faster if I ask for it”

“Why?”

“Because I’m gonna talk him into finding it”

“You mean piss him off until he finds it”

Garcia nodded “Oh, yeah”

“I’m just gonna hope he’s not armed”

“I am not, so we’re gonna be good” the Croatian man left.

Rufus sighed and turned back to his comics, send a ‘ _ Gracias _ ’ to heaven that Lucy’s pen wasn’t with him, because things were just about to get interesting.


End file.
